RWBYRSWEEK: BlakeRuby
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Day 1 of RWBYRSWEEK. This one involves a hurt Ruby, and Blake trying protecting her. Relationship: Big sister/Little sister like. Learn more about rwbyrsweek go to 'gambleshroud' on tumblr.


Ruby sits under a tree, clutching her hurt right arm. Dead, smoking grimm lie all around her. Ruby removes her hand from her hurt arm to look at it. Two claw marks are there, bleeding slowly. It was bleeding a lot more before, but Ruby had used some of her aura to slow the bleeding.

Ruby is alone. She got separated from the rest of her teammates when some grimm attack. She has no idea where Weiss, Blake, or Yang is. The sun is starting to go behind the trees, and night will soon come. If someone does not find Ruby soon, or if she does not find someone herself, she will be in serious trouble.

There is rustling in the bushes near Ruby. She jumps up onto her feet, and holds her weapon as best she can, ready for an attack. Her injured arm shakes as it struggles to hold the weight of the heavy scythe. Out of the bushes appears Blake, her weapon at the ready.

"Ruby?" Blake says in surprise when she sees her hurt leader.

"Oh thank god!" Ruby says, and drops her weapon.

Ruby clutches her arm again, and falls to her knees. Blake runs over to Ruby. She removes her leader's hand from her arm, and looks at the claw marks. Blake bites her lower lip when she sees that the wounds are deep.

"Have you tried to use your aura to heal it?"Blake asks Ruby.

Ruby nods her head yes.

"I was only able to slow the bleeding." Ruby tells Blake.

Blake sighs. She can see that the younger girl does not have much aura left. Her eyes keep drooping, trying to close, but Ruby refuses to let them do so. Blake is also low on aura. If she tries to use some of her aura to help heal Ruby's arm, she might be too weak to help the younger girl if she needs it. Instead, Blake removes the ribbon that is wrapped around her right arm, and wraps it around Ruby's arm.

"This is the best I can do. We have to get back to Beacon, and get you check out. Do you think you can make it there?" Blake asks Ruby.

"I can try." Ruby answers.

Ruby goes to stand back up on her feet, but her legs refuse to hold her weight, and Ruby falls back down to the ground. Blake catches Ruby before she hits the ground, and sets her back under the tree.

"I guess we are not going anywhere tonight. You rest, and I will keep watch first, okay?" Blake tells Ruby.

"That sounds good. Will you wake me when you get tired?" Ruby asks.

"Sure, just rest right now. You need it more than I do."

Ruby nods and closes her eyes. Blake sits down next to her leader, letting Ruby use her shoulder as a pillow. Ruby's breathing quickly slows down as she falls asleep. The sun disappears behind the trees, and darkness engulfs the woods.

Blake keeps her weapon close to her, ready to defend Ruby if she needs too. She looks down at the sleeping girl and smiles. Ruby is sound asleep. When the grimm had attack, Ruby had somehow gotten separated from the rest of the group. After Blake, Weiss, and Yang figured out that Ruby was missing, all three went out looking for the girl. Blake was just about to give up her search for Ruby, when she had found her.

Blake reaches over, and grabs the end of Ruby's cloak. She places it over Ruby's body, making it like a blanket. Blake cares deeply for her partner's sister. She loves Ruby as if she was her own little sister. Blake promised Yang that if she found Ruby first, she would do everything she can to keep her safe until she was back at Beacon. And she was going to do just that.

Blake keeps watch all night long. Sleep tried to overtake Blake, but she kept telling herself if she falls asleep, both her and Ruby will die. She doesn't bother to wake Ruby. She is not only hurt, and most likely will be unable to fight, but she cannot see as well in the dark as Blake can. If something where to come when Ruby was awake, she might not know where the attacker is. Thankfully, though, nothing comes to hurt them during the night.

The sun starts to come back up, when Ruby starts to stir. She opens her silver eyes, and snaps up when she sees it is light out. Ruby looks to Blake, who is smiling at her. Ruby can see fatigue written all over Blake's face.

"Did you sleep well?" Blake asks.

"I slept fine, but what about you? You look like you never went to sleep!" Ruby says.

"That's because I didn't."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed the rest more than I did."

Blake yawns, and reaches into her bag. She digs around in it, till she finds what she is looking for. Blake pulls out an energy bar, and hands it to Ruby.

"You hungry?" Blake asks the younger girl.

"Yeah, I am. Is there any food for you to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. You eat."

"But-!"

"Ruby, no 'buts'. I'll check out your wound while you eat, and then we head back to Beacon. There, you can get your wound patched up, and I can sleep and eat. Okay?"

Ruby pouts, but takes the energy bar from Blake. As she eats it, Blake looks over the claw marks on Ruby's arm. The bleeding has finally stopped. Blake smiles in relief, and wraps Ruby's arm up again.

"It has stopped bleeding, but it still needs to get checked out. Come on, let's start to head back." Blake says and stands up.

Ruby stands up, this time her legs are able to hold her weight, and starts to follow Blake through the woods. Blake stays ahead of Ruby, looking back every now and then to make sure that Ruby was still there. Ruby tries to take the lead, knowing that Blake is tired, but Blake refuses to let her do so. Blake is going to make sure the Ruby stays safe, and it is best if Blake stays ahead of her. Instead, Ruby keeps watch of Blake's back, making sure that nothing comes out from behind her.

As the two of them walk, they spot a clearing in the trees. Blake and Ruby walk into the clearing and find Weiss, Yang, and Professor Goodwitch standing in the middle of it, looking around.

"Guys!" Ruby shouts when she sees her partner and sister.

"Ruby!" Yang says, and runs over to her younger sister.

Both the sisters hug each other. Yang begins to check Ruby over, and ask how she is feeling. While she does that, Professor Goodwitch walks over to Blake.

"We've been looking all night for you two. I'm guess you two are okay?" She asks Blake.

'I'm fine, but Ruby has a hurt arm that needs to get checked out. Other than that, though, I think Ruby is fine." Blake answers.

"Then we will head back to Beacon right away."

Goodwitch walks away, and Ruby walks up to Blake.

"Thank you for saving me back there. Had you not shown up, I might not have made it through the night." Ruby tells Blake.

"Not a problem Ruby. I'm glad that you are feeling a lot better. Just keep your arm wrapped up till the doctor checks you over, okay?" Blake says.

"Okay, I will."

"Good, now let's get you clean up."

* * *

**So I am doing something on tumblr called "rwbyrsweek" (check it out. gambleshroud on tumblr). So this one is a "big sister/little sister like" relationship. I see Blake being very much like another older sister to Ruby. Expect more stories like that being said, all this week, I will (try to) be uploading the relationship day, there will be two updates because the week ends when the Scots come.I will not forget to upload the next chapter of 'A sister's love"dont worry. After Friday, there will be no uploading what so ever. So,enjoy this mass week of new stories.  
**


End file.
